Proserpine
by Infinite Snow
Summary: AU: You all read about how Persephone was wrongfully kidnapped by Hades and was forcefully married to him. But, what if the story was different? What if he loved her, and that the reason is much more than just a simple attraction? [Alex/Harry]
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

 _So… I did a prologue for WOWP and HP and I promised you guys that I would do a story that would be the typical, Alex and her gang go to Hogwarts and Alex Russo the Special One catches Harry's eye and they fall in love and they have two kids and a beautiful castle that Taylor Swift always sings about._

 _Haha… no. That idea just died off. I mean, there is an archive of over 100 stories on here using the same plot with different twists. But I thought what if Harry was Hades and Alex was Persephone (they will keep their nicknames). And… what if there was an actual love story between Hades and Persephone that we didn't see because the story said Hades kidnapped Persephone and married her despite her love for Adonis._

 _NO BASH on Greek Mythology! If anything, I am a fan of it ever since, well forever! And for anyone who asks, Athena is my favorite Olympian. There! I said it!_

 _I just got this weird idea that became even bigger and bigger and I was like, "If I do not write an altered story of Hades and Persephone with Alex Russo and Harry Potter as the lead characters, I will explode."_

 _So, enjoy?_

-x-

"Hm…" Theresa held one fabric against Alex Russo.

"No, I like blue," Mitchie smirked, "It fits a tomboy like her."

"Or green? What about that? The color of nature! At least, that is where this girl rolls around all day!" Taylor rolls her eyes.

"My daughter must look like a lady! Pink it is!" Theresa boomed in her pompous voice.

Alex flinched, covering her ears. Of course, out of all the creamy colors of silk fabrics in this world, Demeter had to choose pink. And not a soft pastel pink. BRIGHT PINK. The ones that sting your eyes from its ugliness.

"Out of all the colors…" Alex sighed.

"Why do you care?" Harper shrugged, "Your fiancé is a total prince charming. In his attire, which shows off his cleavage, I am pretty sure you will swoon over him like the other mortal girls do."

"Have I even heard his name before? I was engaged?" Alex's eyes bugged out of her skull.

"Oh god! I wasn't supposed to tell you that… hehe oops…" Harper giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Please do tell me, what is his name?" Alex's eyes became pleading.

"Mason Greyback… I am sorry Alex…" Harper grew sad for her best friend and mistress. Out of all the people, no one understood Alex enough to know that she loathed the boastful boy with a passion.

"Day in and day out, mother, Mitchie, and Taylor all tell me how anyone will be lucky enough to marry me," Alex's eyes filled with tears, "But was she that desperate to sell me off to the man I hate the most?"

"I feel sometimes that she doesn't deserve a kind daughter like you, Alex," Harper sighed, "I don't know why she can't understand that you don't want to marry him. I mean, I can't go five minutes seeing his face without feeling the urge of wanting to shove a shoe up his nostrils."

Alex giggled a bit, but then her expression fell a bit.

"Hey, listen. I am pretty sure he will save you," Harper went over and took Alex's hand, "He always did when you two were little."

"He is the Lord of the Underworld now," Alex whispered, "Mother wouldn't allow me to marry Harry."

"Even when he was a prince, she hated him, Alex. I don't think there will be a magical force that can clear it all up," Harper rolled her eyes as she lounged on Alex's bed.

"I just wish he could just take me away from all of this misery," Alex whispered.

"He will. He promised you, remember?" Harper groaned.

"He could break it," Alex pointed out.

"No. Never. Not when he swears on the River of Styx," Harper said.

The two girls were silent all of a sudden. The memory of when Alex last saw Harry replayed in their minds. They were ten. And her mother wouldn't allow her to go mixing with Death's son. Alex remembered how Theresa gave them ten minutes to say goodbye. Harry swore on the Styx River that he would come back for her, and make her his Queen.

"It's getting late," Harper yawned, "I gotta go to my teeny tiny room. But call me if you need anything."

"Okay," Alex smiled.

When Harper left, Alex laid down onto her bed, staring at her boring ceiling and thinking one thing in her head.

 _Please hurry, Harry._

-x-

"Don't raise your dress too high!" Theresa scolded Alex as they walked the marble steps to the ballroom, "You want to look presentable to Mason!"

"Presentable as a whore," Alex muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" Theresa swirled around in a split second, scaring the wits out of Alex.

"N-Nothing," Alex stuttered.

"You young lady listen here," Theresa growled, "You better make a good impression. This isn't about happiness, and I certainly don't care about yours. This is all about wealth and status. You would think that such foolish stuff were what only mortals worry about but it is a part of the society of the immortals. And the world doesn't revolve around your foolish fantasies. Love doesn't exist. Love is a petty imaginary emotion that doesn't gain you anything, and if anything, it takes away what you cherish the most. If you make one wrong move, you will get such a punishment, that you will lose your voice forever."

Alex shrunk back in fear from the monster she considered her own mother. The kind, caring yet strict mother who would fuss over her and scold her sometimes but always end the day with warm kisses and hugs.

But when she stared at those unfeeling muddy eyes, she couldn't see her mother's warm, chocolate eyes within the depths of this monster's stony stare. Theresa wasn't even a goddess, in emotionally speaking. What would Venus have to say about this?

Alex let her dress fall to her ankles and she silently bowed her head as she walked alongside her mother into the ballroom.

Hearing some loud, boastful chatter, Alex lifted her eyes. She set them on her childhood bully, Mason Greyback. Attitude and appetite of a wolf, he had the pride the size of Russia.

"Go and socialize with him," Theresa shoved her forward.

Alex rolled her eyes and went to the refreshment stands, not wanting to butt in Mason's conversation about 'hot babes'. She would rather him talk on and on about his perverted talk with his perverted friends, but sadly, that wasn't going to happen in this case.

"Why hello, looking all sexy and hot," Mason smirked, pouring himself some wine.

"Mason, you know you have a bad tolerance for wine," Alex sighed as her fiancé downed a whole cup of alcohol.

"You don't have to tell me to do anything," Mason snapped.

From afar, Theresa glared at her own daughter for the lack of progress. Alex rolled her eyes and looked back at her fiancé, who had caught onto her whole eye communication.

"So your mom forced you to talk to me?" Mason asked with a low, dry laugh.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. Maybe he changed.

"So you only want me for my wealth and money? That's why you agreed to marry me?" Mason's voice was starting to rise by a couple of octets. People in the room were starting to watch the couple.

"Mason, please…" Alex pleaded.

"No! Let them see for who you really are, a gold-digging bitch! I don't think I want to marry someone like you!" Mason yelled.

Alex's eyes filled with tears. Even if she didn't really love Mason, those words did hurt to hear.

"That's right, cry those crocodile tears!" Mason taunted.

Theresa rushed over to the pair, and pleaded with Mason, "Mason, please, I am pretty sure Alexandra didn't mean anything what she said. Please give her another chance to make it up-"

"When my mind is set up, it is final. I am sorry, but I reject her," Mason firmly said.

A girl came up and clung onto Mason's arm like a vice. She started squealing like a fan-girl about how she will never leave him in a thousand full moons.

Theresa grabbed Alex's arm and stormed out of the ballroom.

"You are a complete disgrace. I can't believe I ever gave birth to you," Theresa snapped at Alex.

-x-

Mitchie and Taylor weren't much consolation to Alex, as expected. Along with her mother, they laughed and threw cruel jokes at Alex about her failed love life and why her father left her, as they believed that he left because Theresa gave birth to such a weak girl.

Mason chose Taylor as his bride and Theresa pretended that Taylor was the elder daughter and of royalty. But in her room, Alex cried and cried and cried with only Harper to console her.

"I didn't even say anything!" Alex exclaimed, as she and Taylor were switching rooms; Taylor was getting the bigger room and Alex was moving into Taylor's old tiny room that she shared with Harper. Mitchie had her own room because sometimes her boyfriend Shane came over and you don't want to know what happens when you let those be in the same room.

"I believe you Alex," Harper sighed, as she helped re-arrange the bed to Alex's liking, "I never liked him anyways."

Alex sniffled as they unpacked whatever meager belongings Alex now owned. Most of her jewelry and expensive dresses and accessories went to Taylor, as she is now the 'daughter', when in reality the immortal daughter is being enslaved.

"What happened?" Harper asked.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Theresa bellowed in the hallway that led to their tiny chambers.

Harper and Alex climbed into their beds and screwed their eyes shut, pretending to sleep when Theresa opened the door to inspect.

When she slammed the door closed, Harper turned on her side, facing Alex.

"Now explain to me."

Alex took a deep breath and told the story. How Theresa burst out at Alex when she talked back to her about holding her dress too high to being pushed to talk to Mason. She told about the eye communication she and her mother had and Mason misinterpreted it as Alex wanting to marry him for his money when in reality it was Theresa's plan. She then told about how Mason rejected her and how Theresa pulled her by the ear all the way home, screaming insults in her ear.

"Oh god, that's terrible…" Harper drew a crying Alex into a hug.

"And now that he chose Taylor, she took my place," Alex cried.

"Isn't that better? You can go try to find Harry," Harper tried to console Alex.

"I thought I told you I hate Harry Styles," Alex glared.

"Oh god, you actually thought we were talking about 1D the whole time? You know who I meant," Harper rolled her eyes.

"I was trying to lighten the mood," Alex looked down.

"Hey, look at me," Harper softly said, causing Alex to look up.

"What?"

"You should escape," Harper said.

"Are you crazy? Mom will hunt me down, as much as I would like to!" Alex whispered harshly.

"I don't think she will care now that she threw you to the side, as harsh as that sounds," Harper said, "I bet he misses you."

"What if he found someone else?" Alex whispered.

Harper stared at Alex. Then put a finger to her lips. She climbed down from her bed and opened her drawer, finding exactly what she wanted. Closing her fingers around it, she closed the drawer.

Harper climbed her bed and said, "Open your hand."

Alex did so and Harper placed something in the middle and closed her fingers around it.

Alex opened her fingers to find a gold vial. But of what? How would this tiny vial help her escape her pain except…

"Poison. If you want your one-way ticket to the Underworld, you can down this vial. Your mom may have never told you this, but even immortals can die, just like mortals," Harper explained.

"But mom told me immortals wouldn't and couldn't die until the end of time, that nothing can kill us," Alex argued.

"Your mom was too prideful. She thinks mortals live no longer than ants," Harper rolled her eyes, "But immortals can die if someone or something causes it."

Alex took the vial, gulped, and nodded, knotting it into her ragged garments.

"Go," Harper whispered, tears dripping down her cheeks, "And Alex remember, if this is the last time I will see you, just know that being your best friend has been the best decision I have ever made in my life. I will never forget you."

Alex took the rope from under her bed. She used to use the rope as her key to escape her room when her mom was being… way to bossy and snoopy sometimes that she needed a breath of fresh air.

"I will never forget you too," Alex hugged her best friend tight and she threw the rope over the windowsill and tied the loop around a large nail that was hammered to the windowsill, as an anchor. Harper held onto the end of the rope and watched her best friend climb slowly the rope.

When Alex reached the bottom of the rope, she looked at her best friend, and kissed the tips of her fingers of the left hand and held it out towards Harper. (Like how Selena Gomez blows kisses on the red carpet.)

Harper tearfully returned it and Alex motioned Harper to hide the rope. When Harper did so, Alex turned around and ran, not looking back.

-x-

Alex ran and ran until her lungs were on fire. Suddenly all the courage Harper built up in her just vanished like a puff of smoke.

Walking up to a large river, Alex sat at the bank and thought about their promise.

 _[Flashback]_

" _Mom said we can't meet up anymore," Alex said, tears dripping down her face._

 _Ten year old Harry Potter looked down. But then lifted his face in determination. He took both of Alex's hands in his._

" _I swear. I swear on the Styx River that I WILL come back for you. I will come back for you and make you my Queen."_

" _But won't you fall in love with another girl while we are separated?" Alex asked._

" _Don't you trust me?" Harry asked._

" _Yes, but-"_

" _But what?" Harry asked impatiently._

" _Promises can sometimes be broken," Alex, sighed, looking at the grass, which suddenly became more interesting than looking at Harry's face._

 _Harry sighed and placed his hands on either side of Alex's face, gently tilting it up. When Alex looked at him straight in the eyes, he shook his head._

" _Any promise can be broken, but when you promise on the Styx River, it must be kept," Harry solemnly said._

" _Why would you make such a strong promise?" Alex asked._

 _Harry softly smiled, stroking Alex's hair, "Because you are the only one I want to be my Queen."_

" _Time's up!" Theresa yelled obnoxiously, viciously grabbing onto Alex's right forearm, "Take a good look. You will never see her again."_

" _That is what you think," Harry said, scowling at Theresa's nasty frown._

 _Then with a snap of his fingers, Harry disappeared. And that was the last time Alex saw him._

 _[End of flashback]_

Alex was waiting for him. But why wasn't he going to capture her? Especially when she is waiting in the open, unarmed?

Maybe he found someone. Maybe he didn't want to come back for her. Even if he made a promise on the Styx River, he probably has his own Queen.

Alex was about to untie the vial of poison from her garments and down the liquid when she decided to save it for later. If there was no other option to die, she would suck in her guts and down the bitter poison. But there has to be another way to die peacefully. Even if that meant she would end up in the realm where he ruled.

The sound of raging water caught Alex's attention. Of course! She could drown herself. Not the most peaceful river, but it would have to do. But before stepping into the river, she tied the vial securely to her ragged clothing, making such a knot that no force on Earth could undo it. It would take an immortal's strength and skill to untie the knot.

Stepping into the water, Alex laid herself into the river, letting her body sink to the ground. Her lungs immediately started to protest for oxygen but she refused to surface to the top.

 _If you are Hamlet, then let me be your Ophelia._

Right before Alex blacked out from lack of oxygen, the ground next to the river cracked open, and a chariot with charcoal black horses appeared.

The person dived into the river and wrapped his or her arms around Alex's waist and lifted her out of the river. Hauling her in his arms bridal-style, Alex could only recognize that her rescuer was indeed a male, but nothing else.

The dots in Alex's vision became bigger and bigger until she finally became limp in his arms.

Taking off his mask, Harry dove back into the crack, sealing the crack after his chariot passed through. He looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. It pained him that she was so lost that she would turn to suicide to relieve her pain. Even though he made a promise to her. But enough of that. Her pain would be over. He came back for her.

"Welcome home, my love," Harry smiled, before kissing Alex's cold lips.

-x-

 _So that's the first chapter! This will be a short story, not one of my longest ones which are about 20+ chapters, but around 7-8 ish, who knows? I will see about making a story about Alex and Harry at Hogwarts "A Love Story of Two Prophecies", but I dunno. The idea is too over-used and redundant._

 _Read the one-shot prologue on my page and tell me what you think. Would you like more stories as original as this one or would you like the whole, "Alex comes to Hogwarts with her brothers and falls in love with Harry Potter?" plot._

 _Love you lots! Sorry for the late updates. My mom is being such a pain in the butt with her stupid stereotypes and annoying, "Why can't you be more like her?" nags. I can't wait to go to college and leave the house and make her realize that instead of nagging all the time, she should've cherished the moments we had together before I went to college._

 _Oh well. Story of my life. Thanks 1D for making a song about it. :P_

 _Love,_

 _Infinite Snow (AKA Rucha)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I know this isn't getting many reviews, but I am just brimming with ideas… so without further ado… here is the second chapter!_

-x-

By the time Alex re-gained her consciousness, she knew her surroundings were different, even without opening her eyes.

"Alex, my love, get up," a gentle voice soothed her and a cold hand caressed her forehead.

The cold hand. It was way colder than the river she tried to drown herself into. She knew right off the bat, no fact, it was Harry's hand.

"Harry? Is this, is this all a dream?" Alex rubbed her stinging eyes and forced them to open.

"Yes, it is me and no it isn't a dream," Harry said, caressing Alex's face.

"No… you're lying, this isn't real, you're lying and this is all a big fat joke!" Alex whispered, crawling away from him in fear.

"Alex please-" Harry said gently, reaching towards her but Alex just crawled just out his reach.

"No, please! Please don't get near me!" Alex yelled, grabbing the quilt around herself, wrapping it around her like it was a barrier to protect her from him.

"I thought you would be happy to see me!" Harry yelled, astonished.

"No, it isn't you! Please, please leave me alone!" Alex yelled, curling into a ball and wrapping her hands over her ears, trying earnestly to shut him out.

"Why would you even think I was an illusion? Alex, it really is me, I really did come back for you!" Harry pleaded, crawling near Alex. He was about to place his hand on her knee but seeing her flinch, he kept his space from her.

"No, please… please leave me alone. Mom set you up, I know it. Even if it isn't true, I am far beyond insane enough to care," Alex cried into her hands, "Please, no."

Alex raised her hand and grew vines around her, making something that would be either considered a shield, a shelter, or a cage. But vines intricately crossed around her into a cube. Too fine woven for a person to slip a finger through, but the gaps were wide enough for someone to see her figure inside it, and her facial expressions.

Harry knew that Alex knew that the vines were so weak and provided no protection for her against him. He could easily break it if he wanted to. Knowing she is the goddess of spring, he knew she couldn't fight against him and actually last.

"You aren't the Alex I knew," Harry said slowly, resting his hand on one side of the vine cage.

"Then just get rid of me," Alex wept bitterly into the palm of her hands, "Mom disowned me. Why should you want such a disgraceful and pathetic girl like me?"

Harry's world seemed to stop. He knew that Theresa never treated Alex right, in the way a mother should treat her daughter. But she never crossed the line to do such a bold action. Somehow he hated himself for waiting 7 years to save her.

"What happened?" Harry growled, almost wanting to break the cage and force her into his embrace, but he held himself back. He didn't want to make the wrong impression on Alex.

Alex scooted to the other end of the cage, making Harry's heart sink.

"It started with…" Alex began.

She told him about how she found about her engagement to Mason Greyback from her best friend, Harper, meaning Theresa had done this behind her back. She told him about how Mason rejected her and chose Taylor instead. So Theresa disowned her, and pretended Taylor was her daughter, which meant Alex was enslaved by her own mother. Harper told her to escape and told her how much she would miss her. And how Alex lost all hope that she jumped into the river to end her life. Alex left out the part that Harper gave her a vial of poison. That she didn't want him to know.

"I'm sorry, you got what you wanted to know," Alex cried into her hands, "Please leave me alone."

Harry knew that she knew what he was capable of doing. Her powers were nowhere near his, but he didn't want to use coercion to reconcile with her. He knew she loves him and she knows he loves her. But Alex is shocked from years of child neglect to even return his affections with those of her own.

Harry slid his hand down the vine cage and reluctantly let go of it. Slowly getting up to his feet, he walked towards the door and stopped. He turned to Alex who was still silently crying.

"I know you are in shock, and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, because you know I love you. But, you are not allowed to leave this room. If you need anything, you can call for either me or my servants. I think you know them," Harry said, "Especially Hermione."

"Whose bedroom is this?" Alex timidly asked.

"Mine," Harry said, "If you are uncomfortable with sharing a room with me, there are curtains that divide the room."

With that being said, he left, leaving Alex alone in the vast spacious room she just became conscious of.

-x-

Alex had spent the whole day just walking around in the room and sleeping. Lots of sleeping. Though she felt like she wasn't getting the rest she should have been receiving. All of her naps were plagued with her mother.

It felt so surreal that she is in the Underworld with Harry, to the point she didn't want to even believe it. But even if this was fake, and if in reality she was in a coma, she didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to go back being a servant to her mother, the one cruel being that disowned her.

"Ally, you must eat something," Hermione pleaded, when Alex turned down the lunch. It was painful for Alex to reject breakfast, and now lunch was clear she was going on a hunger strike.

"I'm sorry, but the food is just coming up," Alex was only half-lying, "Even before at my mother's house, I never was able to hold down food too well. I don't think I want to eat for a while."

"Define, 'while', please," Hermione begged.

Alex looked lost. Years? Decades? Centuries? Millennia? She didn't want to bring her down with her answer, but she didn't want to lie either.

"I don't know," Alex buried her face into her palms, "I am so sorry, I am truly sorry, please don't be mad at me."

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Alex all used to play with each other. Before meeting Harper, Alex was extremely close with Hermione. But after she was parted from Harry by her mother that was the last she saw of her and Ron. Last thing she heard was Ron had a crush on Hermione. She could only hope they were in a relationship now. Or else she would hit Ron upside his head.

Hermione averted her eyes. She understood. She knew. Alex truly did change. Not into someone she would hate, not someone totally unrecognizable, someone evil. But she significantly changed. Gone was the brave Alexandra Margarita Russo who no boys could bully. And now the sight of a man could have her in hysterics.

"Alright, it is okay," Hermione said softly, "Just get better."

Hermione wheeled the cart out of the room and closed the door to hear Alex's soft sobbing as she cried herself to sleep.

Hermione shook her head and wheeled the cart to the kitchen.

Harry was waiting anxiously in the kitchen, ignoring the astonished looks the other cooks gave him. It was almost unheard that a god would step into the kitchen.

"Did she eat anything?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione gestured to her cart, "She said she can't eat a single bite because the food would come up. She doesn't feel hungry at all."

"How would you know she was hungry or not?" Harry asked.

"I don't. She just told me that even at her mother's house she had the horrible loss of appetite," Hermione said, "That it wasn't due to being in an unknown place."

"This place isn't unknown to her," Harry said, "She used to come here all the time."

"I think you are forgetting the woman who is her mother," Hermione said.

"You would suspect that she…?" Harry asked, dread filling his body.

"Oh, I think she would. You see, Ron and I never liked her mother. Theresa was always spying each and every one of her moves. I think after Theresa forbade Alex from seeing you, she altered with Alex's memory in such a way that she would selectively remember only some things," Hermione said, down casting her eyes, "It took her a long time to remember me."

"Oh Mione, I'm so sorry," Harry said, drawing his best friend into a hug. He knew how close Alex was with Hermione, to the point that she declared herself as Hermione's little sister – a decision made without Hermione's consent, not that the older girl minded.

They broke the hug when they heard Ron come on and give Hermione a quick kiss. Jealousy ran through Harry – not because he had feelings for Hermione, rest assured his heart was in Alex's grasp – but at the display of affection between his two best friends. Had Alex's mother not played with her sanity like it was a toy, she would have warmed up to him already.

"So is she alright? I only heard that Harry saved Alex," Ron said with a smile.

"Oh at least you heard the truth. The rest of the world thinks I wrongfully kidnapped a girl and separated her from her 'loving mother'," Harry gritted his teeth.

"Why would I think like that? Mrs. Russo was a psycho," Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"And she still is," Hermione grimaced.

"Why, what did she do now?" Ron's face filled with dread.

"How about the fact that the evil witch messed with the girl's sanity? To the point she thinks Harry is an illusion to play with her mind? Or the fact that the wretch messed with her memories? So that she remembers some things and not the others?" Hermione said with a casual tone.

"Does she remember me?" Ron asked quickly.

"That's what you got out of the whole explanation?" Hermione asked, astonished.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to still be her friend! I don't want to go back to base 1, a stranger!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, she remembers you," Harry sighed, massaging his forehead, "It is specific things that she can't place her finger on. For example, she forgot that we used to hang out here in the Underworld when we were younger."

"Does Alex love you?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry asked, dreading the question for anyone to ask.

"Does Alex love you? You say that there are only certain things she remembers. Thankfully she remembers all of us as her friends, not complete strangers or even worse, enemies. But does she remember how and why she loves you?" Ron asked.

"I just hope she does," Harry murmured.

"What was that?" Hermione strained her words to hear.

"It was nothing," Harry said quickly, leaving the kitchen, "Just murmuring to myself."

-x-

By the time Harry came back to his room, he knew that Alex was asleep. He knew that because Alex decided to use the transparent dividers to divide the room. (Think of the dividers in Jodhaa's room in Jodhaa Akbar)

"Alex?" Harry called out.

Alex didn't respond. She clutched her eyes shut. She actually wasn't sleeping, but rather resting. But when she heard Harry come inside, she pretended to wing it, even though he would know otherwise.

"Alex," Harry called out again, climbing onto the bed. He was tired, and it didn't help that Alex didn't want to see his face at the end of a tiring day.

Sitting down, Harry raised the curtain to see Alex sleeping, though he knew she was faking it. Not wanting to force her into anything, he settled for kissing her on her lips chastely, not intruding her privacy too much and scarcely satisfying his deepest desires.

-x-

Alex woke up in cold sweat, one of her memories of her mother taunting her. Except with each passing night, they were altered worse and worse.

Taylor would mock her and Mitchie would laugh. It was same old, nothing new. But this time she had a nightmare in which Harper turned against her. And who was the puppet master to all of this? Her mother.

And at that moment, Alex didn't care if this was a reality, whether Harry was a reality or not. Although she would have to admit, she partly claimed him to be fake imposter because she hadn't seen him in ten years. 7 years, and adolescence has changed Harry Potter to someone she couldn't recognize from youth.

With a flick of her wrist the curtains were tied to their posts on the side and the room wasn't divided anymore.

Alex felt like a little girl at the moment. Selfish and hungry. Selfish in the sense of always craving attention and willing to steal from others just to obtain it. Hungry in the sense of not being satisfied with how much affection is being poured and always craving more.

She didn't care if she felt like this was a dream. If it was merely a dream, she would have an intention of enjoying it before her mother pulled her head out of the water and thrust reality not too kindly in her face.

"Harry?" Alex whispered, reaching out a hand and touching his shoulder timidly, just to make sure he was real.

In an instant, he woke up, just by the slightest pressure of her hand. Harry had instantly recognized that it was Alex's hand. And oh, how he would love to just draw her into his arms out of reflex. But after remembering her hysterics that morning, he held back.

"Alex, my love, what's wrong? You look like you were pranked," Harry whispered quietly, gently brushing the hair from Alex's face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Much, much worse than a mere prank, Harry. It was the worst," Alex's eyes filled with tears, "It was too horrible."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I had a nightmare that mother poisoned Harper's mind. And then Harper became one of her sick minions along with Taylor and Mitchie," Alex wept into her hands, "Harper was all I had left after mother separated us, Harry. She was the only one I could trust. And if she truly turns on me I think I might lose my sanity."

Alex covered her face with her hands and wept. She didn't want him to see her as hideous as she looked when she woke up with a nightmare. And she certainly believed he shouldn't get the displeasure of seeing her after she cried.

But Harry was the same 10-year-old she had been parted from. His affections were the same, at least towards her, it was.

Harry didn't care if she went into hysterics about him being an illusion. He couldn't stand to see her cry. He drew her into a hug, making it tighter when Alex cried harder.

"It was a nightmare, love. Nothing more and nothing less," Harry whispered, resting his chin on top of Alex's head, "You are obviously worn out. Come, let's go to sleep."

Alex looked like she could disagree. Her eyes were wide awake and bulging, her reactions to the nightmare would take some time to wash away.

"I think if you go to sleep you will feel much better," Harry whispered, "You look so tired."

"I-I'm not," Alex weakly protested.

"My love, you have bags underneath your eyes," Harry whispered, tracing Alex's tired eyes with his thumbs, "You need to go to sleep."

"But you will be gone by the time I wake up," Alex whispered, "You have other things to attend to."

"I will be here and I won't leave until you wake up," Harry kissed Alex's forehead, "They will understand."

It took a lot of coaxing, but it was enough to ease Alex back into the warm depths of the blankets, soft pillows, and the arms of her childhood love.

-x-

A paper crumpled. Glass shattered, and a chair was thrown at the wall, right next to Harper.

"What did you just say?!" Theresa snarled.

"S-She escaped, mistress," Harper stuttered.

"When did this happen?" Theresa bellowed.

"Last night," Harper whispered quietly, down casting her eyes.

"Well then, let the Earth feel my wrath. I am Demeter, and I will destroy all forms of life until Alexandra Margarita Russo is safely returned to me," Theresa cackled evilly and stormed out of the living room.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Today is the last day of my Thanksgiving break and I thought to just do one more update until school starts for a couple more weeks._

 _Maybe I might be able to fit in an update next weekend and the weekend after that, but don't cross your fingers for that. I can try, but I will officially start updating again when Christmas Break starts._

-x-

Harry un-rolled the scroll sent to him by Hermes. Scanning his eyes over the handwriting of Theresa, his eyes narrowed.

"She will not be coming back," Harry growled.

"Look, not only is Demeter ordering you to return her, but also Zeus," Max (AKA Hermes) explained.

"Why would I want to send her back to an abusive woman?" Harry snapped.

"This isn't me requesting you, it is your uncle," Max said. (Zeus would be the brother of Harry's father in this story, just go along with it.)

"Then tell him no," Harry said, shoving the scroll back into Max's hands.

"I can see why they are angry," Max shrugged, "You aren't giving the girl any voice."

"That GIRL has a name," Harry snapped.

"Oh right, Alex," Max said.

"I will call her here. She will decide whether she wants to go with you home or stay with me here," Harry said.

"And if she says she wants to go home," Max said, "You can't kidnap her ever again. Or else Zeus has the right to punish you. And I am sure you do not want to face his wrath."

"However," Harry said defiantly, "If she chooses to stay here, Demeter must restore spring back to Earth and Alex will become my Queen. And no one can force her to leave, not even Zeus."

The two stood in a staring contest. Then, Max nodded, sticking his hand out.

"Deal. If you agree on your own end, shake on it," Max said.

Harry extended his own hand and they exchanged a brief handshake. Withdrawing his hand, Harry turned to look at his best friend, Hermione.

"Go bring Alex here," Harry ordered.

Hermione's eyes widened, but nonetheless she didn't dare disobey. Curtsying, she scurried out of the room to retrieve Alex.

-x-

A couple of minutes later, Alex emerged to see Max and Harry, both staring at her like she is the key to a mystery or puzzle.

"You two are making me nervous with your stares," Alex laughed, "Please stop that."

"Alex…" Max strode over to Alex and grabbed her hand which failed to be concealed in the large velvet robes that Harry gave her, "You are emaciated. Did he starve you?"

"No. On the contrary he tried to get me to eat. But I couldn't. Food would come up right away," Alex shook her head.

"That's good that you ate nothing. You can still come back. Obviously food from the Underworld is bound to be tasteless," Max said, tugging her hand.

"I thought we made an agreement," Harry growled, grabbing Max's hand and forcefully separated their hands, "You let her choose. And her word is the final decision."

"Choose what?" Alex began to tremble.

"Do you want to stay here or go back to your mother on Earth?" Harry asked.

"I never want to go back to that heartless witch," Alex spat, "Let her go kiss a troll's behind, but I will never give her the satisfaction to abuse me more."

"She's your mother," Max pleaded, "She says sorry and she loves you."

"Bullshit, I can't believe you would believe that witch. You knew, along with Harper, what a cruel mother she was but you want me to go back to her house, which is nothing but a snake pit?" Alex shook her head, "I can write you a handwritten note, proof that I choose not to return to her. And then there is nothing she can do about it."

"She was sorry, Alex," Max pleaded again.

"And if she truly was, maybe she should have treated me more like a daughter and less like a slave," Alex glared, snapping her fingers and a handwritten note was produced out of thin air, "Take this note to her. I thought my word was the final decision?"

Max hung his head, but nodded, "That was what I agreed with. I will take my leave."

"Go," Alex's eyes flashed with an unwavering determination, "And tell her to quit looking for me. Besides, Taylor is her daughter now. Not me."

Max nodded and left. Alex sighed, turned around, and hugged Harry.

"I never want to go back to that witch," Alex whispered into his chest, "Never let me go."

"As if I would," Harry whispered gently, hugging her tightly, but not too tight that he would cut off her air supply.

The pair hugged for a while until Harry broke the hug.

"I would like to ask one more thing," Harry said.

"What would that be?" Alex asked cautiously. If it was one thing her mother taught her, never readily say, 'anything' even to people who appear your friends.

"Relax I am not going to send you back," Harry said, making Alex sigh in relief, "I just wanted to ask you to be my Queen."

Alex froze as Harry got onto one knee with a velvet box. When he opened the ring, she remembered; this ring belonged to Lily.

"It was my mother's. And I think she would like that ring to be on your hand," Harry softly smiled, "Please tell me you will be mine."

Alex remembered the times Harry would construct a 'ring' out of vines with a beautiful flower acting as the 'gem' of the 'ring'. Hermione would be the pastor and Ron would be the best man. And several times the four would practice the day Harry and Alex would get married.

"Of course, do you even have to ask me? I thought we were already married," Alex smiled, dropping to her knees and hugging Harry.

Harry laughed and placed the diamond ring on Alex's left ring finger. He stood up and picked Alex off the floor as he twirled her around as he spun in circles.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Alex weakly smiled.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Harry asked, frowning, "You have to eat something."

"Yeah I know, but it keeps coming up," Alex said, "I haven't had a morsel ever since I was brought here."

"At least eat something. If you throw it up, it's okay," Harry gently took Alex's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll try…" Alex trailed off.

-x-

Alex had stuffed herself with soup, cracker, grilled cheese sandwiches and hot chocolate. As the both went back to their room, Alex prayed for her body to keep all the food down.

"I haven't eaten that much in my life," Alex admitted, after accidentally burping a little.

"What?" Harry asked, astonished, "Was she starving you?"

"You could say that," Alex shrugged, "She would have such a grand feast set up but how much I could eat was limited. You know, to look like a prim and proper lady. She was fanatical about all that society expectations to the point she was obsessed."

"So she starved you?" Harry asked.

"Woke up hungry and went to bed starving," Alex nodded, "It was all her plan."

"That's horrible," Harry said.

"Well, yes, but I didn't get much of a voice when I was in mom's house," Alex snorted, "Felt like a puppet than a daughter before she disowned me."

"Don't worry, I won't let you go back to her," Harry said, as the both climbed into the large bed.

Alex looked at Harry, not blinking her eyes.

"But, that won't stop her from trying," Alex whispered, "When we both said no to Max, we did initiate a war. A war against my mother. And even a handwritten note from me can't stop her."

"But you said in the note that I wasn't using any coercion on you and that you wanted to stay here," Harry argued.

"Yes, I did," Alex nodded.

"So then how else could she pick a fight?" Harry asked.

"She could complain to the other Olympians that you forced me to write this note, you know, with a weapon next to my neck as you dictated what I did write," Alex sighed, "There are several ways to go around a loophole."

"I won't let you go," Harry growled.

"You won't have to worry about that," Alex smiled, "I ate food from the Underworld. Technically I must stay here."

"But what if Zeus tries to make a bargain to let you live on Earth and Underworld in time intervals?" Harry asked.

"Simple. I will build my own home on Earth so at least my mother should be satisfied that I am living on land. Then I can come during winter to be with you in the Underworld," Alex smiled, "As much as I love you, I need to see what Earth looks like every once in a while."

Harry nodded. Although he didn't want Alex to leave, he understood. She was a maiden of spring, and he can't deprive her forever of her home. He would be hysterical if someone tried to take him away from his home forever.

"Let's go to sleep," Harry softly said, "Tomorrow will be another long day."

-x-

"She probably was forced to write this note by that wretched boy!" Theresa screamed.

"Theresa, can you please calm down?" Kelbo (AKA Zeus) sighed, "I will help you. If she really was kidnapped, I will make sure she is safely returned to you."

"If?" Theresa asked. She knew Alex really didn't want to come back.

"We will investigate. If Alex truly was kidnapped or if she willingly went to the Underworld, we will make a decision upon that. If she was kidnapped, she will be returned as long as she didn't eat a single morsel from the Underworld," Kelbo said.

"And if…" Theresa trailed off.

"IF she willingly went there and ate food from the Underworld, then she will stay. She can come and go as she pleases, but you would be in no position to tell her what to do," Kelbo said, "If she willingly went then possibly by then she would be the Queen."

"She wouldn't willingly go. And how do you know? For all we know he might be threatening her to tell us a lie when we go investigate," Theresa scoffed, "I am telling you, she was kidnapped."

"Silence!" Kelbo roared, making Theresa flinch, "My brother here can brew the truth potion. No power on Earth can defy the power of it. It will have an effect on Alex for exactly one hour. Not a word of trickery or deceit will dance upon her tongue with the potion in effect. Nothing Poseidon can't do."

"Thank you," Jerry smiled, "In fact, I will go get started on the potion."

"If she says she was kidnapped, you can have her back. But, if she says she ran away from you, then she will be free to become the Queen of the Underworld and you won't be able to intercept their marriage. And if she willingly ran away, you must also restore spring to Earth. If you don't you will face my wrath," Kelbo warned Theresa.

Theresa couldn't do anything against him. When Zeus said something, it was the final word. She decided to win him over to her side and play the 'pitiful mother' act.

"And don't think of weeping crocodile tears. We all know what kind of a mother you really are," Kelbo glared, "And Taylor isn't your real daughter, now is she?"

Taylor snapped her mouth shut. She underestimated Zeus.

"Hermes, take this scroll down to Hades," Kelbo passed a scroll.

"Yes," Max took the scroll and sped off.

-x-

"You again," Harry snarled once Max showed up.

"Yes, me again. Look, no time to play around, but this note is from Zeus," Max said, handing the scroll to Harry, "His orders."

"I told you she isn't going," Harry snarled, not opening the scroll.

"Dude just open the damn thing up and read it before showing your sass to me, ok?" Max sighed.

Harry rolled his eyes but nevertheless opened the scroll. Scanning his eyes over the piece of parchment, his head snapped up in astonishment.

"A trial?" Harry asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Look, now before you blow up on me, I have been doing some Cupid spying on you two and I am convinced that Alex really loves you and she does want to stay. In fact, she has been happier here than in her old house with her mother, where she was constantly put down by her mother and the minions," Max explained, "I underestimated your bond with her. For that, I am sorry. Do believe me when I say I am on your side."

Harry nodded. He could see that Max wasn't lying at all. Relaxing a bit, Harry made a hand motion for him to continue.

Max cleared his throat before continuing, "Now while I believe you, the other Olympians don't. In fact, they are furious with you. Well, Demeter especially. She is putting on this fake motherly affection and is claiming that you are a monster who kidnapped Alex."

Harry's fists clenched, crumpling the scroll. Max became panicked.

"And?"

"Well, Zeus believed the best way to settle this is a trial. Not a regular one where an ancient jury makes a biased opinion based on fake facts. No. In this trial, Poseidon will have Alex drink a truth potion which has duration of an hour. Zeus will interrogate Alex for an hour, asking her all sorts of questions. If he believes Alex was kidnapped against her will, he will send Alex back to her mother. But if he believes Alex willingly came here, then she can stay here and marry you. And Demeter would have to restore spring back on Earth, or else she will face undesirable consequences," Max explained.

"She tried to commit suicide because she thought I wouldn't come back on her own," Harry snapped, "What proof does her lunatic mother need?"

"I believe you, what did I just say?" Max raised his hands, "And besides, the truth will spill from her lips. Alex will hold nothing back. Not even about her mother's abuse. She is practically guaranteed to stay here, Harry. Don't worry!"

"Alright. When is the trial?" Harry asked.

"In a week," Max said.

"I thought you would give me a dramatic answer," Harry frowned.

"Oh come on, Zeus isn't THAT mean. He said in a week because he wanted you two to cuddle or something like that before she had to go face her mentally insane mother," Max shrugged, "Who knows?"

Harry nodded, "Alright. You can go now."

"Wish you two best of luck," Max said, "If it makes you feel any better, I replaced Demeter's bottle of shampoo with a bottle of glue. When she goes to take a nice relaxing bath she will leave with her hair stuck to her head."

Harry tried to keep his face calm and composed, but he couldn't fight a laugh. Which turned into a bigger laugh, before he was into a laughing fit with Max.

"Send me a picture, will you?" Harry said, wiping a tear of mirth away from his eyes.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Max smirked, then saluted and left.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Alex and Harry were at the entrance to the Underworld. But before the both of them could walk out, Harry stopped, not going further.

"Harry? Aren't you coming?" Alex asked, tugging on Harry's hand.

"You… go. I am not welcome there anyways," Harry said, "Last time I set foot on Mount. Olympus I got so much hate."

"Harry, I would never be ashamed to be seen with you," Alex smirked as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, "C'mon, what happened to that promise you made? You would always be there for me. Please come for me?"

Harry's eyes softened when Alex brought it up. Cheesy as it may be, but Harry always wanted to be Alex's 'knight-in-shining-armor' although he felt far from one. He considered himself to be every mortal's worst nightmare.

"Well, I don't have a snow-white horse and bright, gold-embroidered clothes and a shiny uniform," Harry shyly smiled.

"Whoever said I wanted a perfect guy?" Alex smirked, then smiled, "Besides, I like this knight better."

And with that sentence, the pair inched into a kiss, sharing their last sweet moment before they had to be whisked away into reality.

-x-

Theresa glared at the pair across from the room. She kept her hand firmly planted around Taylor and her 'son-in-law' Mason. She was trying to make Alex jealous at what a perfect family they were.

It worked for a bit. When mother and daughter locked eyes, Alex immediately looked away, but shame didn't cloud her eyes, but sadness and bitterness.

"Alex, so nice of you to join us. We are going to have you drink a truth potion and answer a couple of questions for us. Based on that, I will decide whether you stay with your mother or you stay with your…" Kelbo glanced at Alex's left hand, "Fiancé."

"What? Did I hear FIANCE?!" Theresa snapped.

"QUIET!" Kelbo roared, everyone, even Harry, flinched in the room.

Jerry stepped forward with a vial and handed it to Alex. She downed it and sat down in the chair Kelbo gestured her to sit in.

"Now you are under the effect of the Truth Serum," Kelbo explained when a weird feeling passed along Alex's body. Alex nodded.

"So, did you run away from your home, or were you kidnapped?" Kelbo asked.

"I ran away," Alex said. Whispers filled the room. Theresa's eyes bulged out.

"Who helped you, and how?" Kelbo asked.

"My best friend Harper did. Harper gave me rope to help me climb down the tower our small bedroom was in," Alex said.

"Why did you run away?" Kelbo asked.

Theresa sucked in her breath. She knew Alex's answers would reveal to everybody what a horrible mother she was. And this was now her downfall.

"I ran away because of how badly I was being treated by my mother. I failed to woo my ex-fiancé like she wanted me to, and when he chose Taylor instead, she swapped us, basically disowning me. When Taylor and I switched bedrooms, because now Taylor is her self-proclaimed daughter, Harper and I talked about how unhappy I was and she told me to go run away and find Harry," Alex said, unflinching, "Because not one day had I been unhappy with him."

Theresa bowed her head in shame, guilt, anger, and frustration. She knew this would be the product of the truth serum, and now the Olympians were looking at her with hatred and disgust.

"So basically you brainwashed your own child into doing what you said?" Juliet exclaimed, "How horrifying!"

"Cupid! Silence your wife!" Theresa snapped.

"I think you would like to zip up your trap," Jerry glared.

"SILENCE!" And once again, there was pin-drop silence in the room.

"Alex, did you drown yourself into a river?" Kelbo asked.

"I did."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I was overcome by depression," Alex said, "I thought Harry found someone better than me."

"And I found this vial of poison tied to your ragged clothes," Kelbo brought up the brass vial, "Courtesy of Hermione, who I requested her to turn in anything suspicious.

Harry was shocked. Had Alex tried to kill herself while at her stay?

"Would you like to explain this?" Kelbo asked, waving the vial in Alex's face.

"Harper gave me that. She said if I found out that Harry had moved on, I could end my misery and sorrow by drinking the poison, and that even immortals died," Alex said.

Harry clenched his hands. How could he ever move on from Alex when every second of the seven years of their separation was spent on becoming the King of Underworld and coming back for her?

"So why did you jump in the river instead?" Kelbo asked.

"Because I hate the taste of poison. When I wafted the smell, it was bitter, so I imagined the taste must be the same. And besides, when I contemplated suicide, I was next to a river, so it felt like the easier option to me back then," Alex said.

"But why would you jump in the river without checking to see that if he moved on or not," Kelbo asked, leaning forward, "Wasn't your action a bit too…"

"Rash? I agree. But when you are in love with someone very much, emotions blind your vision," Alex said, "My heart convinced me to not take the risk and just end the pain."

"But he is the King of the Underworld. Wouldn't you see him once you go there after death?" Kelbo asked.

"I would, but I wouldn't see him as much," Alex said.

Then the trance wore off of Alex and Kelbo understood that it had been an hour ever since the questioning began.

"All right, thank you for your honest answers," Kelbo nodded, "Using these answers, I proclaim that Alex shall be free to go live with her fiancé in the Underworld and become his Queen, because it is clear as day that she had been treated badly by her mother."

"What?! No, I will not allow it!" Theresa ran across the room and grabbed onto Alex's forearm, "You are coming home with me, young lady! And the consequences you will face for running away from home."

Alex's face became contorted with fear and worry. For one moment, she forgot Harper and Harry were in the same room as her.

"Mistress, let go of her!" Harper yelled as Harry came to yank Alex out of Theresa's grasp, "She isn't your playdoll!"

"Shut your mouth when you talk to me. You may be immortal but you have no significance. All you are is my servant," Thersa snapped.

"Watch me, you slut," Harper narrowed her eyes and slapped Theresa so hard across her face that Theresa let go of Alex while howling in pain.

"That is what you get for mistreating me for several years," Harper said, "And that is what you get for separating me from Zeke."

"He is one of my attendants in the underworld," Harry said, "I found him bruised and battered and had nowhere to go, so I gave him a job in my kingdom."

"Really?" Harper whispered.

"Yes. And not a day had gone by without him thinking about you," Harry smiled, "He would always mention your name, at least once a day."

"Can I come with you two? Please?" Harper whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Of course, Harper, do you think I would allow you to stay with that witch over there?" Alex smiled, hugging her best friend.

"YOU!" The trio turned to Theresa, who was helped up by Taylor and Mason.

"You do not get to take one of my servants away from me! I own her!" Theresa yelled.

"If Harper would like to, she may go with Harry and Alex. Harper?" Kelbo asked.

"I would love to," Harper smiled, ignoring Theresa's obnoxious girly screams.

"Then it is settled. Off you go!" Kelbo smiled, dragging Theresa into another room, probably to straighten out her attitude.

-x-

Alex had decided to stay in the Underworld and not build a cottage on Earth. Who else would welcome her other than her ugly mother?

"Ahh, they are so attached to each other," Alex smiled when she saw Harper and Zeke make googly eyes at each other.

"They are like salt and pepper!"

"Peanut butter and jelly!"

"Black and white!"

"Chocolate and peanut butter!"

"Peanut butter and chocolate? Really?" Harry asked, amused.

"What? I think it makes a perfect combination, I tried it once," Alex shrugged, sheepishly.

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

"I am pretty sure! I am just… trying a couple of new things!" Alex awkwardly defended herself.

"Mhm, sure," Harry sarcastically said, "You tried peanut butter on celery sticks, you tried to dip a whole apple into a tub of caramel and cover it with sprinkles and these are just a few!"

"You should try them before lecturing me on my weird taste buds," Alex rolled her eyes, "Besides, mortals do it too!"

"They do? That's weird," Harry laughed.

"It is WEIRD and AMAZING!" Alex corrected.

"Maybe I will try that sometimes too," Harry sighed in content as the pair sat back into the swing more.

"You should. And then you should tell me how right I am," Alex puffed out her chest like a bird.

"Don't let it get to your head," Harry laughed, "I said I would try it."

"And I know I am closer to winning than ever before," Alex smirked.

"I think your head is getting bigger," Harry rolled his eyes.

"And I think your vision is failing you," Alex smirked wider.

"Okay love, time to go to bed," Harry decided that if he couldn't win, he might as well call off the argument, a silly one at that.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Alex exclaimed and got cut off by a yawn escaping her lips.

"Yes you are," Harry smiled gently as he held Alex in his arms, making his way for their bedroom.

"No I'm not," Alex slurred, her eyes drooping closed.

"Don't deny it…" Harry kissed Alex's forehead.

"I'm not…" Alex trailed off, letting out a soft snore.

"Yes you are," Harry whispered, "Good night."

"Mmm…" Alex mumbled, turning herself sideways so she could rest her head on his chest.

-x-

"Hey Alex?" Zeke asked, one day when he caught her skipping around the place.

"Yeah man, what's up?" Alex smiled, abruptly stopping.

"I kind of… want to propose to Harper, but I am too scared," Zeke shifted uncomfortably.

"Ooh, you mean you want to grow a pair and get down on one knee?" Alex smirked.

"Err… yeah."

"Thought you would never ask me to lend my skills," Alex clasped her hands, "SO briefly describe me how you would like the overall setup?"

"Um, romantic but not too cheesy," Zeke said after a moment of thinking.

Alex's face fell as she clamped a hand down on Zeke's shoulder, "Honey, you can't be romantic without cheesy pick-up lines. If you want to be romantic, then you have to be clichéd."

"Fine, but do you know how to make it elegant but not too simple?" Zeke asked, "I have the ring I want to propose to her with but I am too scared."

"Leave everything else to me, amigo," Alex smirked, placing a hand on her chest, "Just pick a time, place, and what day. And tell Harper to wear something nice. You to, as well."

-x-

It had taken Alex a lot of convincing, but when the brunette explained to her fiancé that her best friend wants a nice romantic setting, Harry allowed Alex to decorate a specific place on Earth for Zeke to propose. And besides, Theresa had restored spring to full bloom back on Earth.

It was a large willow tree, with branches like fine fibers of a curtain. Perfect for a candle-lit dinner.

Alex found a giant tree stump the width and size of a human table, and long and circular. She set a tablecloth on top of it and planned out a three course meal, where she would be the waitress and Harry would pour the drinks.

It was candlelit, with a stone path leading towards the table with candles bordering it and rose petals showering the path. Cheesy but romantic. Those two words always went together in Alex's opinion.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful!" Zeke exclaimed, "She will love it!"

"There is a reason you need a best friend like me," Alex smirked.

"Of course! Thank you so much!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Now is she ready?" Alex asked, "Because all the food is ready and I have the food picked out and Harry settled on which wine to serve."

"Yes, well I am going to escort her!" Zeke grinned, "Thank you!"

"No problem!" Alex grinned, "Make sure to compliment her dress!"

"I will!" Zeke faintly yelled as he dashed across the field.

"I feel like a matchmaker, Harry," Alex whined.

"You are not one, Alex," Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around Alex, "You are helping out."

"What am I, a footstool?" Alex slapped Harry's shoulder, "I feel so useful."

Harry laughed again and was about to respond when footsteps were heard. The pair knew it was Zeke and Harper. Alex almost forgot about speed that immortals are gifted with.

-x-

The food was amazing and Harper almost forgot what it felt like to eat real food until she ate the dinner.

"Best food I have ever tasted," Harper smiled, as she pushed her desert plate away.

Zeke got up and Harper, naturally, stood up as well until Zeke motioned her to sit down. As he got down on one knee, Harper's eyes widened.

"Harper Finkle, will you marry me?" Zeke asked.

Alex rolled her eyes as she laid her head on Harry's chest. She forgot to remind Zeke to make a nice speech BEFORE proposing, but whatever. The moment was magical, no need to ruin it with a speech.

Harper's eyes watered as she frantically nodded, "Yes! Yes I will!"

Zeke smiled, slipped the ring onto Harper's ring finger and kissed her.

Alex buried her face into Harry's chest. She decided to let the engaged couple have their moment.

And all she could say was, life was amazing. She was engaged to the love of her life, her best friends are engaged, her mother can't touch her and she isn't forcefully wed to someone she hates.

What can go wrong? Well… a multitude of things.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you, Harry James Potter take Alexandra Margarita Russo to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asked.

Harry smiled, "I do."

"And do you, Alexandra Margarita Russo, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor asked, looking at Alex this time.

A few tears snaked down Alex's face as she beamed and said, "I do."

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!"

Alex knew this would happen. She knew that the person would be her mother, but she was surprised to find out that it was in fact, Taylor and Mason.

"Well, I thought you picked Taylor to wed," Alex glared. It had been Mason who yelled and Taylor was trailing after him like a lovesick puppy.

"Well today is your lucky day," Mason smirked, "I choose you. And now, we can do this the easy way or we can do it my way."

"Hmm, let's do it _my_ way," Alex smirked as she quickly exchanged rings with Harry and said, "Harry, kiss me now."

Harry chuckled at his fiancé's bluntness and gave her a quick kiss. Mason's mouth dropped open as he growled and lunged towards Alex.

Alex merely rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist, yelling, "Guards!"

Bony skeletons caught Mason and held him immobile. Mason's average amount of strength was nothing compared to those of 5 skeletons.

"Take him away. And escort Taylor, Mitchie and mother to the exit. They are no longer welcome here," Alex smirked.

As more skeletons erupted from the ground and caught them by the arms and legs and dragged them towards the exit, everybody else cheered for the newlywed couple as they walked down the aisle.

"Would've loved it if I could have a mortal style wedding without interruptions from dysfunctional family members, but eh," Alex shrugged, making Harry laugh.

"You were so blunt," Harry pointed out.

"Hey, when your crazy ex pops out of nowhere, all the romance dies," Alex shot Harry a look, "Thought you would know that by now."

Alex would refer to all of Harry's obnoxious admirers, one of them being Ron's sister, Ginny. After realizing that Harry wouldn't love her back, Ginny made Alex her number one enemy. That is… until she met Max.

-x-

Alex placed a hand on her stomach as she flipped through the photos of their wedding. Yes, she was three months pregnant. Her wedding night was the best night of her life.

"Mother might be demanding with the gods that I come to the earth," Alex sighed, closing the photo album as she saw Max approaching.

"Hey Alex I came here to say-"

"Mom is being a whining bitch isn't she?" Alex cut him off.

"Crude way to place it but yes, she is demanding you come to Earth," Max nodded, making shapes on the stone floor with his foot.

"You're hiding something else, too aren't you?" Alex asked, noticing this action.

"What? No I'm not!" Max froze.

"Yes you are. You tend to draw shapes on the floor with your foot when you are hiding something," Alex said.

"Okay that wasn't the whole picture," Max said.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"She realized that Mason chose you, so she is trying to break your marriage with Harry and have you engaged to Mason again because she now finds you 'valuable'," Max air-quoted the last word.

"I thought Taylor was married to Mason," Alex said.

"Well she found nothing wrong with him having another wife," Max said.

"What does Kelbo have to say about this?" Alex asked.

"He is not giving in to Theresa. She even tried to blackmail him with luxurious gifts but he wouldn't accept. Because, his word is the final decision," Max said.

"Very well. But Harry is coming with me," Alex said.

"I heard my name?" Harry appeared out of nowhere, smiling at Max and kissing Alex's forehead.

"Well, let's say Demeter wasn't finished with her dirty little game," Max said, "She went back on her word. And she wants Alex back at any cost."

Harry growled and Max sighed. He expected as much.

"I can understand how you would feel, but at least come with Alex so she can't pull any funny business, okay?" Max asked.

"She is expecting, does she even know that?" Harry asked.

"She knows, she knows everything," Max said.

"Who told her?" Harry asked.

"Two people who went by the names of Shane and Mitchie," Max said in confusion. Even Harry was confused.

"They are Theresa's minions," Alex froze in fear, "They are as evil as Taylor herself."

"Alex, nothing is going to separate us," Harry said softly, wrapping his arms around Alex, "We will face her together."

-x-

Theresa smirked when she saw the trio walk in her direction.

"Mason, do you have the ring?" Theresa asked.

"I do," Mason smirked, showing an exact replica to the one that adorned Taylor's hand.

Taylor bowed her head in shame. She used to be envious of Alex as far as she remembered. Alex had the attention of Harry and Mason. Taylor was in love with Mason, but the arrogant boy didn't spare the blonde one glance. His eyes were fixated on the brunette.

"What did I even see in him, anyways?" Taylor asked.

"Hand my daughter over," Theresa snapped.

"I am not your daughter," Alex snapped back.

"And she will not be marrying your pathetic son-in-law," Harry glared.

"She is my daughter and not yours. I suggest you stay out of this," Theresa glared.

"I would, but I am not going to. I am her husband and I am not letting her end our marriage," Harry glared.

"What is going on?!" Kelbo glared at Theresa as Jerry was right next to him.

"I am saying hi to my daughter!" Theresa nervously stuttered, fixing her dress and hair.

"Looked like you were co-ercing her into doing something she didn't want to do," Jerry snapped.

"I thought we had an agreement, Demeter," Kelbo sneered.

"But she is my daughter!" Theresa stammered, "I can do anything I want with her!"

"She is your daughter, not your plaything," Jerry glowered at Theresa, "I think you are fixated as a little girl who plays with dolls and kitchen sets and pretend things. Is life a joke to you? Is the Earth a rubber ball that you can manipulate with the tips of your fingers?"

"I never gave permission to Alex to marry Harry," Theresa snapped.

"And so you decide to make her miserable for the rest of her life? We had an agreement- No I made a decision and you can't override it," Kelbo said, "In case your puny brain couldn't grasp it, perhaps you would like a reminder?"

"I think I remember," Theresa huffed.

"Good. Then, there would be no reason for this fake marriage to happen in the first place," Kelbo ripped the giant diamond ring from Mason's hands, "If we had a deal, then Alex isn't getting married to anyone else than Harry."

"You promised me!" Mason glared at Theresa.

"Oh shut your mouth! I promised you that you could have a wife! At least you got one!" Theresa snapped.

"Not anymore," Taylor said.

"What do you mean, not anymore?" Mason asked.

"I mean, I am not your wife anymore," Taylor glared, ripping the ring off of her ring finger and crushing it with her fingers. One of the perks of being an immortal was their strength could scratch and crush a diamond.

"How dare you!" Mason slapped Taylor, "That ring cost me a fortune!"

"You and Theresa are the same. Can I tell you that once upon a time I used to love you?" Taylor's eyes stung with tears.

Everyone went silent.

"As kids I fell in love with you. You were charming, handsome, funny and playful. You were everything I imagined to be in my future husband. But I didn't realize what an ugly person you were. You were always, 'Alex this! Alex that!' All I ever was to you was a minion. Alex had everything I didn't have. I never used to know why she hated you, and now hearing you talk about her like a Barbie doll rather than a woman, even I am ashamed of having feelings for you!" Taylor yelled, "I can't believe I got married to you! I can't believe I said yes!"

Mason became red in the face and marched up to slap Taylor in the face when Alex stepped in, kneeing him from behind in the nuts.

Mason dropped to the ground and Alex took the opportunity to knee him in the nuts from the front.

Harry hissed, holding a fist to his mouth. That would hurt, a lot!

"Well? Aren't you going to take your 'son' with you?" Alex smirked as Theresa snapped forward to grab Mason by his collar and drag him away through the snow, all the way down to her cottage.

Taylor faced Alex and instantly felt guilty.

"Listen, Alex-"

"Don't. I know," Alex smiled, "It's okay. You will find someone better. I know you will."

"Really?" Taylor's eyes lit up.

"Of course!" Alex smiled, "You got all the time in the world, not a pun on being immortal, of course. Don't beat yourself up about it. He didn't deserve you. And he doesn't deserve a girl like you, because he isn't good enough for you."

"Thanks Alex, that made me feel so much better about myself," Taylor laughed, then looked around and realized her situation, "Could I come with you? Because I don't have a home now, I guess."

"Well of course, but don't you want to pack something? I am pretty sure your belongings are there," Alex asked, confused.

"Well… nothing really is mine. Even the stuff I wore and used as a servant before I became her self-proclaimed daughter was actually stuff Theresa gave to me. And now I ended all relations with her, I think it is safe to say all that stuff is hers now," Taylor looked at the ground.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Alex softly said, placing a hand on Taylor's shoulder, "We'll give you everything you will need. Don't worry about that. Besides, you aren't a servant anymore. You're my family."

Taylor smiled and gave a brief hug to Alex, "Let's go. I think I have a song I want to write. Do you think you could spare me some parchment and ink?"

"The underworld isn't your new prison, Taylor," Alex snorted as the trio walked, "Of course I will be happy to supply paper and ink."

-x-

Taylor scribbled the last few words on the sheet. It was filled with scratches, little carrots inserting words, and whole verses scratched out and completely re-written. In short, the song looked longer than it really was.

 _But what to title this song?_

It hit her. Taylor now felt like her crush on Mason was like stills or really old photographs. They weren't enough to put together to make a movie and like any other teenage girl trying to erase all memories, would get rid of them.

"Pictures to burn," Taylor smiled in satisfaction as she hastily scribbled the words on the top of the page.

"So are you done with your amazing masterpiece, personal musician?" Alex laughed as she knocked on the door and came in with two mugs of hot cocoa.

"Yep, finally," Taylor smiled.

"Oh my gosh it is awesome! You know if you were a mortal you could totally be a singer! A professional one too!" Alex gasped, looking at the lyrics.

"Well I do plan on singing that too him, when we do cross paths," Taylor smiled, "Give him a taste of his own medicine."

"I really am sorry on what happened," Alex said suddenly, placing the lyrics back on the table.

"Me too," Taylor looked at her mug, "I picked on you and said those really mean words. I knew that Mason liked you for the wrong reasons, but it still didn't give me a reason to lash it out on you."

"Hey," Alex said, "It's all good, what did I say? The past is in the past and Theresa won't be haunting you anymore. She can't come stomping here and break her promise. Kelbo has a good hold on her."

"Yeah," Taylor said, "I just… I just wished I wasn't as blind before. I mean, come on! It didn't look like he was going to return my feelings anytime soon."

"I tried to tell you that," Alex sighed, sitting down, next to Taylor, "But whatever. I know you will find someone who is meant to be with you like how Harry and I are. Just because you found out how much of a jackass he is doesn't mean your life is ending."

"Yeah, I just wish love would be easier," Taylor laughed.

"Hey think it about this way. You will fall in love so many times before you find your own soul mate. Think about it this way. You are one heartbreak closer to a happily ever after," Alex smiled softly, "You will have your happy ending."

"That… sounds nice," Taylor smiled, "I would like my happy ending too."

"I think it will come sooner than expected," Alex smiled.

Upon noticing Taylor's confused stare, Alex gave a sheepish grin and pulled a love letter addressed to Taylor from her robes.

"You got an admirer. And he is pretty open about his feelings," Alex smirked, "He told me he goes by his personal name, Adam."

"I think I might read it," Taylor grinned, "Did he, you know… just start liking me?"

"I think he watched from afar but never intervened," Alex sighed.

"How come I never knew?" Taylor asked.

"It's because you didn't know that what you were looking for has been here the whole time," Alex smiled, "Give him a chance, will you?"

"I will," Taylor smiled.

"Good. Now, come join everyone for dinner in the kitchen. It's lonely without you, Taylor," Alex smiled as she held out her hand.

Taylor took it and let Alex pull her towards the kitchen. One thing was, everything worked out in the end. Even if it felt clichéd.

 _-fin-_


End file.
